Une affaire de famille
by shakamar
Summary: Kris Furillo et Veronica Mars 's story
1. Chapter 1

**L'histoire se passe après la saison 3 de Veronica Mars sauf que Parker et Piz n'existent pas. Quant à Wildfire, c'est à la mi saison 4 mais à la place que ce soit Junior qui sort avec Nicole, c'est Matt qui s'est marié avec elle, permettant ainsi à Junior et Kris de retourner ensemble. **

**Voilà pour le petit résumé pour situer l'histoire. **

* * *

Après qu'elle ait appris qu'elle ne pourrait plus concourir en tant que jockey, Kris appela Jace, son demi-frère, pour lui demander de ses nouvelles.

« - Jace? C'est Kris. Dit-elle. Comment vas-tu? Et papa? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Quoi? Quand? Mais... »

La jeune femme venait d'apprendre la mort de son père. Elle était en pleurs quand Junior vint la rejoindre. Elle raccrocha après avoir eu la date de l'enterrement.

« - Kris? Demanda t-il en la voyant pleurer, le voyant devant elle, Kris se blottit dans ses bras et se laissa aller.

- Kris, raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas. Lui demanda Junior en lui frottant le dos pour la calmer.

- Mon.... père est mort ce matin, ja vais à son enterrement à San Diego. Réussit-elle à dire.

- Je suis désolé. Dit-il en la serrant encore plus fort.

- Je dois partir le plus vite possible, c'est dans deux jours. Répondit-elle toujours dans ses bras. »

Après plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Kris et Junior rentrèrent chez les Ritter. Depuis que Matt avait épousé Nicole, il y a quelques jours, Jean avait demandé à Kris de revenir vivre chez elle avec Pablo. Ce dernier et Jean filaient ainsi le parfait amour. Donc quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils tombèrent sur Jean, Pablo et Dani, la soeur de Junior. Quand ils virent que Kris avait pleuré, ils lui demandèrent ce qui s'était passé. Junior leur apprit la nouvelle. Chacun compatissait au sort de leur amie. Jean lui accorda des jours pour rester à San Diego avec son frère. Dani se proposa à l'accompagner ainsi que Junior. La jeune femme les remercia et partit faire ses valises avec Dani.

« - Ecoute Kris, si tu veux en parler, je suis là. Lui fit savoir Dani une fois les valises finies.

- Merci Dani, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi comme amie. Lui répondit-elle en souriant. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les 3 amis arrivèrent à l'aéroport. L'enterrement avait lieu dans deux jours, mais Jace avait informé Kris que son père lui avait légué quelque chose. Elle se devait d'être présente pour le testament. Junior en apprenant où devait être enterré le père de Kris, en profita pour appeler son cousin. Dani et lui iraient le voir pendant la lecture du testament.

Quand ils arrivèrent à San Diego, Jace les attendait, la mine sombre. Il prit sa petite soeur dans ses bras et ensemble pleurèrent lentement.

Le lendemain, fut le jour de la lecture du testament. Junior et Dani étaient partis tôt le matin pour Neptune, où vivait leur cousin, Logan Echolls. Quand Kris entendit le nom de la famille, elle fut surprise car elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, mais ne savait pas où.

En début d'après-midi, le notaire vint chez Jace pour le testament.

« - Mlle Furillo Kris. Dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Votre père voulait vous avouer la vérité sur votre mère. Mais la maladie l'ayant rattrapé si vite, il n'a pu vous la révéler. Commença t-il. Vous recevez donc en plus de l'argent qu'il avait placé pour vous, les effets personnels de votre père ayant appartenu à votre mère. Il espérait que vous découvriez qui elle est. Finit-il par dire avant de continuer pour Jace. »

Le fait que son père voulait lui dire qui était sa mère, la troublait. Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle était morte à sa naissance car elle n'avait aucuns souvenirs d'elle. Désormais sa famille était les Ritter, jean s'était montrée aussi aimante avec elle, qu'elle l'était avec Matt ou Josh. Kris revint à la réalité quand elle récupéra ses affaires. Elles étaient posées devant elle, cette dernière ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'elle ouvre le gros carton ou non. Elle aurait aimé que Junior ou Dani soient là pour l'encourager, mais ils l'avaient prévenu qu'ils resteraient quelques jours chez leur cousin. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et commença à sortir les objets du carton. Parmi eux, des photos, des lettres, son acte de naissance, des bijoux, des papiers... Une photo montrant son père, Kris quand elle était bébé et une jolie jeune femme châtain clair aux yeux bleus. Elle avait l'air triste. Derrière la photo, une date: Janvier 1987. Kris avait à peine un mois, quelques mots étaient écrit, d'une écriture fine, celle de sa mère: « Kris, Charles et moi. ». Elle déposa la photo à côté du carton et en sortit les lettres. Elles étaient adressées à son père.

« Charles, je t'écris pour te dire de ne pas me rechercher. Je ne le souhaite pas. Je viens de me marier avec un homme que j'aime et je suis enceinte de lui. J'ai refais ma vie. Fais-en de même. Je sais que tu prendras soin de Christine, ne lui dis pas pour moi. Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé et aimé.

Adieu, Lianne Mars. ».

Cette lettre était datée de mai 1988, plus d'un an après la photo. C'était la dernière d'une série, la dernière lettre qui parlait de sa mère, Lianne Mars. Dans ses lettres, Lianne ne parlait jamais de Kris, elle ne demandait pas de ses nouvelles. Kris fut tirée de ses pensées par son frère.

« - Comment tu te sens? Lui demanda t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés et prenant la photo.

- ça va. Répondit-elle. Après l'enterrement, j'irai à Neptune.

- Neptune? Tu va rejoindre Junior et Dani?

- Oui, mais c'est aussi la ville d'où on été envoyé ces lettres. Lui indiqua t-elle.

- Qui te dis qu'elle y sera encore? Ça fait 20 ans, Kris. Avance. Lui conseilla son demi-frère.

- Avant de renoncer à trouver ma mère, je dois essayer. Je n'ai plus envie d'abandonner comme je l'ai fait pour les courses. Avoua t-elle en le regardant.

- Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois être patiente. Tu redeviendra un grand jockey. La rassura t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Kris se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Elle envoya un message à Dani pour la prévenir qu'elle arriverait à Neptune en fin d'après-midi. Cette dernière lui annonça qu'elle pourrait dormir chez leur cousin.

Après l'enterrement, Kris fit ses adieux à Jace et monta dans le bus qui menait à Neptune. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'y prendre pour retrouver sa mère, 20 ans après qu'elle l'ai abandonné.

Quelques heures plus tard.

A la station de bus, Junior attendait Kris, quand il la vit descendre, son visage s'illumina.

« - Salut. Lui dit-il en souriant. Comment ça s'est passé?

- Plutôt bien, selon les circonstances. Répondit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. J'ai des affaires ayant appartenu à ma mère, qu'il avait gardé. Continua t-elle.

- Mais je croyais qu'elle était morte à ta naissance? Dit-il surpris et ne comprenant pas. Attends, tu vas tout m'expliquer, mais avant on va manger un bout.

- Merci, je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier. Répondit-elle avant de monter dans une décapotable bleue. Où as-tu trouvé cette voiture? Demanda t-elle en désignant le bolide de Junior.

- Elle appartenait à mon oncle, Aaron Echolls. Il est mort il y a plus d'un an et tout ce qui était à lui, appartient maintenant à Logan.

- Désolé pour ton oncle. Dit Kris en lui tenant la main.

- Faut pas, c'était un meurtrier. Lui répondit-il en serrant sa main. »

Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça puis montèrent dans la voiture. Après avoir été manger, ils se dirigèrent vers la plage. Kris voulut se baigner alors Junior la jeta dans la mer. Quand ils en sortirent, ils se laissèrent bronzer, profitant de l'instant présent. Ce fut Junior qui brisa le silence.

« - Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as une demi-soeur ou demi-frère que tu ne connais pas. Dit-il en la regardant.

- Moi non plus. Répondit-elle en le regardant. Merci d'être là pour moi, Junior.

- Je le serais toujours. Je t'aime kris.

- Je t'aime aussi. Mais ça me fait peur. Je viens à peine de me réconcilier avec Jean et Pablo, je viens de perdre mon père et je pars à la découverte de ma mère. Énuméra t-elle tristement. Je t'aime et tu le sais, mais laisse-moi du temps, s'il te plait.

- Bien sur, Kris. Mais laisse-moi t'aider. J'ai envie de t'aider, tu n'es pas toute seule. Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, puis sur les lèvres. »

Après leur étreinte, ils partirent en direction de chez Logan, dans le quartier riche de la ville. Une fois là-bas, Kris fit la connaissance de Logan Echolls, le cousin bien aimé des Davis.

« - Salut Kris. Dit ce dernier. Tu peux dormir ici, la maison est assez grande pour nous tous.

- Merci. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

- pas besoin, les amis de mes cousins, sont mes amis. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai cours de sociologie dans moins d'une heure, donc je vous laisse. Profite bien de Neptune Kris! Lança Logan avant de sortir de chez lui. »

Après le départ, les trois jeunes gens allèrent dans le jardin, profiter de la piscine et du soleil.


	2. Chapter 2

Parker et Piz n'existent pas dans ma fiction.

Pendant ce temps-là à Hearst.

Logan se gara à côté de la Lebaron qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il vit sa détective préférée en sortir, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

« - Comment va mon marshmallow? Demanda le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

- Aïe ma tête. Ne crie pas si fort! Lui dit-elle en se tenant la tête et faisant la grimace.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? S'inquiéta t-il aussitôt.

- Grosse cuite. Répondit Veronica gênée.

- Quoi? Toi? Avoir la gueule de bois? C'est la meilleure. Dit-il étonné et surpris.

- Et pourtant, si tu savais... dit-elle avant de s'éloigner pour son premier cours en cette deuxième année. »

En effet, c'était la deuxième année pour tous les amis de Veronica, même Dick et Logan -qui s'était révélé bon en droit, en sociologie et relations humaines- commençaient leur deuxième année. Le jeune homme avait décidé qu'au lieu de se morfondre sur son échec avec Veronica, il devait se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de sa vie. Et il était plutôt fier de lui jusqu'ici. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. Veronica voyait les changements de Logan et en était fière, même si ces changements n'étaient pas pour elle. Il faisait quelque chose qui lui plaisait et ça se voyait. Elle ne voulait pas être un obstacle à sa réussite, mais elle l'aimait toujours, voir plus, depuis l'affrontement entre lui et Gory. Personne ne l'avait défendu comme ça. Alors que Veronica allait à son cours, Logan alla rejoindre son BFF, Dick pour leur cours de relations humaines. La matinée se passa sans encombre. Le petit groupe se retrouva donc pour le déjeuner à la cafétéria. Mac et Wallace étaient les premiers mais ils furent rejoins par Logan et Dick.

« - Salut les gars! Lança Logan aux deux autres avant de s'asseoir face à Wallace.

-'lut Logan. Répondit le basketteur la bouche pleine. Ça va?

- Ouais. Dit Dick en s'asseyant à son tour. Il salua Wallace et alla embrasser Mac avant de se mettre à ses côtés. Comment va ma copine?

- Dick, arrête de dire, « ma », « la mienne », je ne suis pas une chose. Je suis une femme, point! Répondit la brunette exaspérée.

- Ouais, tu es une femme, mais tu es « ma femme ». rétorqua ce dernier avant de l'embrasser.

Wallace et Logan levèrent les yeux devant cette scène quotidienne depuis des semaines. En effet, après leur première année, pendant les vacances, les deux tourtereaux s'étaient rapprochés et depuis, ne se lâchaient plus. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Logan scrutait l'arrivée de Veronica, ce qui n'échappa pas à Wallace.

- Elle va arriver. Essaya de le rassurer Wallace.

- Oui je sais, mais j'espère qu'elle sera seule. J'ai toujours peur qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un qui la rendra heureuse. Répondit le millionnaire tristement.

- Je comprends pas. Intervint Dick. Vous vous aimez, mais vous êtes simplement « amis »? c'est ridicule. Ajouta le blond en secouant la tête.

- On se laisse du temps. Rectifia Logan. On se fait trop de mal quand on se sépare, c'est mieux comme ça.

- C'est en étant ensemble que vous êtes le plus heureux. Rétorqua Mac. Ba tiens, la voilà!

- Salut. Murmura t-elle avant de s'écrouler dans la chaise vide, morte de fatigue.

- Oula, toi tu es malade. Dit Wallace en souriant avant d'enlever les lunettes de sa BFF.

- Non, juste la gueule de bois sur un petit rhume. Répondit-elle en souriant avant de se rasseoir.

- La gueule de bois? S'exclama Dick surpris. La teigne est une fêtarde! Qui l'eut cru.

- Non, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais des copains du stage passaient par là et on en a profité pour aller s'amuser à San Diego. Expliqua t-elle aux autres en souriant en voyant la tête qu'ils faisaient.

- Toi? Sortir? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait au FBI? Demanda Wallace étonné.

- Rien, mais j'ai adoré cette soirée. Faudra qu'on s'en fasse une. Je connais tous les videurs de San Diego maintenant. Ajouta la blondinette. Sinon quoi de neuf? Dit-elle en voulant changer de sujet.

- Mes cousins sont en ville, les Davis? Dit Logan.

- Junior et Dani? Le questionna Dick. Trop bien, on va s'éclater.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Mac à son petit ami.

- Parce que Junior Davis est le meilleur teuffeur que je connaisse à part Logan et moi. Répondit-il content de lui.

- D'ailleurs ils dorment chez moi. Passez ce soir, je vous les présenterais. Enchaîna Logan.

- Pas de problème. Répondirent-ils.

- Vous avez cours cet aprem? Demanda alors Mac.

- Non. Répondit Veronica.

- Moi non plus. Fit Dick.

- On a cours de sociologie avec Wallace. Répondit Logan. On se revoit chez moi vers 19h? Leur demanda t-il avant que chacun ne parte de son côté. »

Veronica était rentrée chez elle pour se reposer. Elle avait demandé un rendez-vous avec son médecin pour 17h.

Quand elle arriva chez elle après son rendez-vous, Veronica ne trouva pas son père. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et se laissa aller à pleurer. La nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre était tellement incroyable qu'elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

V.: Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça?

Elle replia ses genoux sous son menton, s'essuya le visage et resta là, sans rien dire. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, il était bientôt 19h et elle ne se sentait pas d'aller chez Logan. Elle lui envoya un message pour s'excuser de ne pas venir. Préférant aller se coucher, elle se leva, prit ses médicaments et se dirigea dans sa chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chez Logan, 19h.

Wallace, Dick et Mac arrivèrent chez leur ami à l'heure convenue. Ce dernier leur présenta ses cousins.

« - Bon Dick, tu te rappelle de Junior et Dani? Demanda Logan à son BFF.

Bien sur! Répondit le blond en leur disant bonjour. Comment allez-vous? Toujours avec vos bourricots?

- Oui Dick. Reprit Junior en souriant. Ça faisait un bail. Je te présente le meilleur jockey de Californie, Kris Furillo. Dit le jeune homme ne lui présentant son amie.

- Salut Dick. Répondit-elle. Et au passage, je ne suis plus jockey. Ajouta la jeune femme en lançant un regard noir à Junior.

- Dani! S'écria alors Dick.

- Dick Casablancas, ça alors. Répondit-elle en souriant au jeune homme. Tu as bien grandi toutes ces années.

- Je suis un vrai étalon maintenant!

- Hum...hum. Toussota Mac derrière lui.

- Ah oui, laisse moi te présenter Cindy Mackenzie, ma petite amie. Reprit-il en bombant le torse, faisant rire Dani.

- Appelle moi Mac. Dit-elle en lui serrant la main et avec un petit sourire.

- Et voilà Wallace, interrompit Logan en présentant son ami à ses cousins.

Quand Wallace serra la main de Dani, un courant électrique passa entre eux. Ils ne se lâchaient plus du regard. Leurs amis s'en aperçurent et les laissèrent seuls, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la terrasse dehors.

- où est Veronica? Demanda Mac à Logan en s'asseyant.

- Chez elle. Répondit-il étonné qu'elle ne soit pas au courant. Elle m'a envoyé un message disant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien....

- Encore la gueule de bois. L'interrompit Dick. Elle ne tient pas l'alcool la petite. Rigola t-il.

- Vous la verrez demain. Reprit Logan en s'adressant à Kris et Junior. Vous êtes obligés de visiter Hearst pendant votre séjour à Neptune.

- Pas de problème. Répondirent-ils.

La soirée se passa tranquillement chez Echolls. Dani et Wallace avaient pleins de points communs et ils s'entendaient à merveille. Mac sympathisa avec Kris et elle lui raconta tout ce qui faisait de Neptune, une ville assez bizarre. La jeune jockey était désormais prévenue des tensions en ville ainsi que de l'histoire de Lilly Kane.

Le lendemain à Hearst, les amis de Veronica l'attendaient, accompagnés des cousins de Logan. Junior les avait averti que Kris ne viendrait pas car elle avait un rendez-vous concernant sa mère. Tous était au courant pour elle et de la raison de sa présence à Neptune. Mais ils ignoraient l'identité de sa mère. D'ailleurs, ils le sauraient bien assez tôt. La discussion battait son plein quand Veronica apparut. Son apparence les troubla assez, une fois près d'eux.

- Salut! Dit-elle d'un air faussement joyeux. Vous devez être Junior et Dani? Demanda t-elle en leur tendant la main.

- Exacte. Acquiesça Dani. Tu es Veronica?

- La seule et unique. Ironisa t-elle en s'asseyant en face de Logan, qui la dévisageait.

- ça va Ronnie? Demanda celui-ci inquiet. Tu devrais peut-être aller chez le médecin, tu as une mine affreuse.

- Merci Echolls. Toutes les filles rêvent d'entendre ce genre de mots. Dit-elle avant de prendre une pilule dans son sac. Et j'y suis déjà allé, merci aux médicaments! Ajouta t-elle en l'avalant.

- Veronica... essaya de dire Wallace.

- Wallie! S'exclama t-elle. Je te jure, tu es pire que mon père parfois. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas un petit rhume qui va m'empêcher de résoudre une enquête. Plaisanta t-elle faisant rire Mac. Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai cours. Ravie de vous avoir enfin rencontré. Ajouta la petite blonde en souriant aux Davis avant de partir.

Quand elle sortie de la cafétéria, Wallace et Logan remarquèrent qu'elle ne marchait pas aussi rapidement que d'habitude.

- Vous avez vu sa tête? Explosa Dick qui n'en pouvait plus. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis des jours. Elle tient vraiment pas l'alcool cette nana.

- Dick! Le réprimanda Mac. Elle a tout simplement la grippe.

- Mouais, je passerais la voir après mes cours. Reprit Wallace pas convaincu.

Logan acquiesça. Peu de temps après, chacun partit pour leur cours. Pendant ce temps-là, Veronica venait de se garer devant l'hôpital. Elle hésita à y entrer sachant ce qui l'attendait.

Kris de son côté avait enfin trouvé quelque chose concernant sa mère, aux archives de la ville. Elle venait de tombé sur l'acte de mariage de sa mère, Lianne Reynolds avec un certain Keith Mars qui datait de décembre 1987. Ce mois-là, elle fêtait ses 1 an avec son père, seule, abandonnée par une mère qui se mariait alors. Cette découverte la bouleversa, elle appela Junior, qui la rejoignit sur la plage. Le seul endroit de cette ville où elle se sentait bien. Quand Junior la prit dans ses bras, elle pleura. Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, ni parler. Ils se comprenaient, ils étaient pareils. Abandonnés jeunes par leur mère, élevés par leur père et tous les deux, de vraies têtes de mules. Kris se tourna vers Junior qui la regardait depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle vit dans ses yeux, tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kris? Lui demanda t-il en souriant.

- Rien, je me disais juste que pour toi, j'étais importante.

- Qui te fait dire ça? Dit-il en la bousculant gentiment.

- Ton regard. Le fait que tu sois toujours là pour moi. Toi, tout simplement. Et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi Davis. Répondit-elle en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Tu m'aimes donc?

- Tu en doute? Sourit-elle devant la tête de Junior.

- Mais es-tu prête? A être avec moi, à part entière bien entendu. Continua Junior voyant que Kris ne comprenait pas.

- Oui. Répondit-elle simplement.

Elle se releva et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent sur la plage jusqu'au coucher du soleil, profitant de ce moment d'intimité.

Après son rendez-vous à l'hôpital, Veronica était passé prendre ses médicaments puis elle retourna chez elle. L'appartement était encore vide. Bien sur puisque son père était en affaires en Europe pour quelques semaines. Elle s'assit dans le canapé, prit ses cachets et alluma la télé. Elle n'avait plus d'énergie, sa première séance l'avait épuisé, à tel point qu'elle n'avait plus le courage de zapper. Elle se résigna donc à regarder un documentaire animalier, Back Up à ses pieds, ravi. Le chien était tellement absorbé, qu'il ne releva pas la tête quand Wallace frappa.

- Entrez! Cria Veronica qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Coucou, c'est moi! Dit Wallace cherchant V partout.

- Ici. Fit-elle en levant la main. Je sais que je suis petite, mais quand même.

- Désolé, mais roulée en boule, tu es invisible. Répondit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Alors ça va mieux?

- Bof, je suis crevée. Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- T'inquiète, ce n'est qu'un rhume. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

- Espérons. Murmura t-elle.

- En tout cas, tu as meilleure mine que ce midi. Continua t-il. On aurait dit un zombie. Tu faisais peur à voir.

- Je me suis un peu reposée, ça ira mieux dans quelques jours. Mais d'ici là, je vais me reposer.

- Comment ça?

- J'ai mis en attente Mars Investigation. J'irai en cours, t'inquiète pas. Dit-elle devant son air ahuri.

- C'est juste que c'est bizarre que Mars Investigation passe après tout le reste. C'est bien la première fois.

- J'aurais pas la force nécessaire pour enquêter et je privilégie mes études et ma santé dorénavant. Me regarde pas comme ça Wallace. Pour une fois que j'écoute vos conseils.

- C'est juste... surprenant. D'habitude tu écoutes, tu agis et après tu repense à ce qu'on t'a dit et à ce que tu as fait.

- J'ai changé d'avis, d'accord? Ne me blâme pas pour ça okay? Répondit-elle sérieusement mettant fin à la discussion.

Ils discutèrent encore une heure, puis Wallace rentra chez lui. En refermant la porte des Mars, il regarda à travers la fenêtre et vit Veronica éteindre la télé et s'endormir dans le canapé. Il se décida à chercher ce qui clochait chez Mars, pour qu'elle oublie Mars Investigation.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Kris et Junior se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, encore habillés.

- Salut. Murmura Junior à l'oreille de Kris. Bien dormi?

- Mmh...dit-elle en acquiesçant. Je dors beaucoup mieux dans tes bras. C'est un fait. Réussit-elle à dire avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

- Tant mieux, parce que je veux que ça dure. Dit-il.

- cet aprem, je repars à la poursuite de ma mère, tu m'accompagnes? Lui demanda t-elle en souriant.

- Ok, je vais prévenir Logan. Je reviens. Répondit-il en se levant.

Et il sortit, laissant Kris souriante et rêveuse sur le lit.

De l'autre côté de la ville, le réveil de Veronica ne fut pas aussi tendre. Dès qu'elle se leva, une énième envie de vomir la prit. Elle se précipita donc dans la salle de bain et vomit tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas mangé.

V.: Le médecin m'a dit que c'était normal vu mon état, mais je m'en serais bien passé.

Après ce réveil en fanfare, elle se prépara pour ses cours. Avant de partir, elle prit ses cachets et les avala devant Back-Up qui l'a regardait d'un air triste. Elle se baissa, lui gratta la tête et l'embrassa avant de partir. Le fait de se dire qu'elle n'avait que ses cours à penser, la rendit plus sereine. Elle maitrisait ses cours pour les avoir eu en intensifs pendant son stage estivale au FBI, mais ils n'étaient pas valide, sinon elle aurait déjà son année. Elle avait d'ailleurs les meilleures notes dans toutes ses matières. La matinée se passa sans encombres pour nos amis. Ils se rejoignirent à la cafétéria où les attendait Dani Davis. Logan et Wallace furent les premiers à s'asseoir à la table.

- Salut Dani. Dit Wallace en l'embrassant, ce qui la fit rougir. Comment vas-tu?

- Super. J'ai fait des tours en ville et je suis tombé sur le docteur Noah, un copain qui travaillait pour mon père. Commença t-elle excitée. Et on a parlé. Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait à monter une écurie de course ici à Neptune.

- Et donc? Demanda Wallace captivé par Dani.

- Et...il veut que je monte ma propre écurie! S'enthousiasma t-elle. Il faut juste que le projet tienne la route et que mon père accepte.

- Mais c'est génial. Reprit Logan content pour sa cousine.

- Salut! Les interrompit Mac et Veronica.

- Tu as l'air heureuse Dani. Dit Veronica en s'asseyant près de Logan.

- Je le suis. J'espère juste que je pourrais l'être plus longtemps. Répondit-elle en souriant. Et toi? Tu va mieux?

- Oui, merci de t'en inquiéter. Dans quelques jours, ça ira mieux. Au fait, je n'ai toujours pas rencontré Kris. Où est-elle?

- Elle a trouvé une adresse où vivait sa mère, il y a 4 ans. Elle y est allée avec mon frère. Dit-elle exaspérée. Si seulement ils pouvaient finir ensemble ces deux-là.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Mac intéressée.

- Parce que dès qu'ils se sont vus, ils sont tombés amoureux et depuis, c'est le jeu du chat et de la souris. C'est exaspérant à la fin.

- On comprend. Reprirent Wallace et Mac en regardant Logan et Veronica qui se cachaient pour ne pas voir l'autre.

- Oh! Comprit Dani. Sinon, il y a quoi de bon à manger? Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- De la purée, des pâtes, enfin beaucoup de féculents. Lui répondit Mac en regardant son plateau d'un air dégouté.

- Tu n'as pas faim V? Demanda Logan suspicieux.

- Pas trop. La purée me semble suffisant. Répondit-elle en se forçant à manger une cuillère de purée.

- V? Ça va? S'inquiéta alors Wallace en voyant l'air dégouté de sa BFF.

- Pas trop. Répondit-elle en repoussant son plateau. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Ajouta t-elle avant de partir de la cafét.

- Où tu va Logan? S'exclama Dick qui venait d'arriver à leur table et percuta son meilleur ami qui voulait suivre Veronica.

Le jeune homme l'a suivit jusqu'au bureau des admissions, où la jeune femme entra. Logan regarda attentivement les plaques qui indiquaient: le bureau des admissions, des absences et des orientations. Il se demanda alors pour lequel son amie était entrée.

Alors que Logan menait son enquête sur Veronica, Kris et Junior menaient la leur et pour le moment ils étaient satisfaits. Kris se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement où sa mère avait vécut quatre ans auparavant. Elle frappa, entendit un chien aboyer, des pas se rapprochaient. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une petite blonde au visage blanc et fatigué.

- Oui? Demanda t-elle calmement.

- Lianna Reynolds habite toujours ici? Demanda Kris incertaine. Je voudrais lui parler.

- Et bien, on est deux. Désolée, mais elle a quitté Neptune, il y a 4 ans et honnêtement, je m'en fous où elle peut bien être. Répondit Veronica dans un souffle mais le regard dur. Oubliez-la.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna Kris.

- Pour ne pas être déçue. Reprit Veronica avant de prendre ses affaires et de verrouiller la porte. Excusez-moi, mais je dois y aller.

Veronica commença à s'éloigner quand Kris la rattrapa. Elles se dirigèrent vers le parking côte à côte sous les yeux de Junior. Quand Kris monta dans la voiture, Junior la regarda bizarrement.

- Tu connais Veronica? Demanda t-il à son amie avant de démarrer.

- Non, c'est qui?

- La petite blonde. C'est l'amie de Logan.

- Impossible, c'est elle qui m'a ouvert. Dit-elle avant de comprendre. Non! C'est ma soeur. Réussit-elle à dire sous le choc.

Alors que Kris et Junior se baladaient sur la plage, trouvant un moyen d'annoncer à Veronica l'existence d'une sœur, cette dernière se trouvait dans la salle d'attente du docteur Falcone.

- Mademoiselle Mars, votre corps ne supporte pas le traitement. Lui annonça t-il en consultant son dossier.

- Comment ça? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

- Il refuse les médicaments. Est-ce que vous vomissez?

- Oui, toutes les deux heures. Acquiesça Veronica dans un souffle.

- La seule solution, c'est une greffe.

- Il faut juste un donneur, vous devez avoir ça. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Non, pas pour ce genre de greffe. Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un avec les mêmes gènes que vous. Autrement dit, un parent, proche.

- Et si le seul parent n'est pas compatible?

- Vous aurez un an, peut-être deux au maximum. Mais avec une greffe, vous n'aurez plus de problèmes, ni vous, ni votre descendance. Continua t-il.

- Merci docteur. Réussit-elle à dire avant de partir.

- A dans une semaine, mademoiselle Mars. Dit-il en l'accompagnant au bureau de l'accueil.

La jeune femme remplit une feuille que lui remit l'infirmière et partit. Elle passa devant un jeune homme qui la reconnut aussitôt. Mais comme elle était absorbé dans ses pensées, elle ne le vit pas. Elle monta dans sa voiture et au moment de démarrer, elle craqua. Les larmes venaient d'elles-mêmes, ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant, au point de devenir toutes les blanches. Après plusieurs minutes à se vider du reste d'énergie qui lui restait, elle rentra chez elle. Son père avait laissé un message sur le répondeur, lui disant qu'il prolongeait son séjour mais que l'enquête était finie. Il avait demandé à Alicia de venir le rejoindre, ce qu'elle avait accepté. Ils devaient y rester un mois. Elle sourit à l'écoute de la voix de son père. Elle alla donc dans la salle de bain, puis dans la chambre de son père. Elle prit les papiers qui indiquaient les résultats du test deux ans et demi auparavant. Elle les faxa à son médecin avec une note. Elle avait une petite chance pour que le résultat soit positif. Elle alla donc se coucher voyant que rien n'arrivait pour le moment.

Chez Logan, malgré la présence des cousins Davis, le vide était présent. Ce fut Logan qui brisa le silence.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda t-il soudain à Junior et Kris.

- Rien! S'exclama Junior.

- J'en peux plus, Junior. Il faut que je sache. Lâcha alors Kris et se tournant vers Logan. Veronica Mars est ma demi-soeur.

- Quoi? S'écria t-il les yeux ronds.

Kris lui expliqua alors toute l'histoire avec les photos et les lettres.

- Comment est ma mère, Logan? Demanda t-elle simplement.

- Ne le prend pas mal, mais il faut mieux que tu l'oublie, c'est ce qu'a fait V.

- Je sais, elle me l'a dit.

- Quoi?

- Je suis passée chez elle tout à l'heure. Elle ne sais pas qui je suis. Dit-elle rapidement en voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de Logan.

- Il faut mieux Kris. Si elle apprend que sa mère a abandonné sa première fille, elle la détestera encore plus. Dit-il avant de se lever.

- Attends! Dit-elle. Parle-moi d'elle. C'est ma soeur. Reprit-elle en le suppliant du regard.

Logan se rassit. Il commença à parler de Veronica, ce qu'elle était avant, puis la Veronica qui se méfiait de tout le monde, le départ de Lianne, la mort de Lilly, Keith et leur relation, sans oublier le LoVe. Ils ne se rendirent compte de l'heure que lorsque Dick entra.

- Hé! Encore debout? Demanda t-il surpris.

- On discutait. Répondit Junior.

- De quoi? Voulut-il savoir, s'asseyant en face de Logan.

- Veronica. Souffla ce dernier.

- Ah! Tiens, ça me fait penser que j'ai croisé Casey tout à l'heure.

- Et le rapport avec Veronica il est où ? Demanda Logan exaspéré par son meilleur ami.

- Il l'a croisé à l'hôpital. Apparemment, elle était bouleversée. Reprit Dick.

- Veronica? À l'hôpital? S'inquiéta Logan.

- Ouep, peut-être qu'elle rendait visite à quelqu'un.

- Peut-être. Bon, je vais me coucher. A demain. Fit Logan avant de se lever et de monter dans sa chambre, repensant aux paroles de Dick.

Le lendemain midi, le petit groupe s'inquiéta de l'absence de Veronica. Wallace téléphona à sa BFF mais personne ne répondit. Cela les inquiéta encore plus. Mac qui n'avait plus de cours dans l'après-midi se porta volontaire pour aller visiter son amie. Quand elle arriva devant l'appartement des Mars, le courrier du jour était encore devant la porte. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre mais ne vit personne, pas même Back-Up. Mac se dit alors qu'elle devait être à la plage. Une fois Mac partit, Veronica sortit de sa chambre, suivit de son chien. L'état de la jeune femme n'avait pas encore empiré mais sa capacité à reprendre le dessus s'était envolée. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait reçut la réponse à son fax. Négatif. La seule personne qui aurait pu la sauver, ,'était pas compatible. Bien sur il restait sa mère, Lianne. Mais elle était introuvable et même s'il elle l'était, Veronica ne voulait pas lui être reconnaissante. C'est pourquoi, quand elle s'assit dans son canapé, Back-Up la regarda.

- Arrête Back-Up. Je sais, je devrais pas les éviter. Mais c'est trop dur de rester soi-même quand on ment. Lui répondit-elle avant d'allumer sa télé.

A la plage, Mac appela Wallace pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas vu Veronica. Elle n'était pas chez elle, ni à la plage, et encore mois à MI. Logan et Dick qui se trouvaient avec Wallace furent étonnés d'apprendre que MI était fermé pour une durée indéterminée. Quelque minutes plus tard, Logan et Wallace reçurent le même message de Veronica, disant qu'elle partait en voyage pendant quelques jours et qu'elle les appellerai en rentrant. Bien qu'ils venaient d'avoir de ses nouvelles, leur inquiétude était encore présente. En effet, partir en fermant MI n'était pas du genre de Veronica Mars. Logan et Wallace se dirent qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour elle, pour l'aider.


	5. Chapter 5

De son côté Veronica ne se sentait pas bien, elle avait eu des maux de ventre, son visage était tout blanc et elle tremblait. Elle s'écroula sur le sol quand elle voulut se lever. Veronica était incapable de se lever, elle demanda alors à Back-Up de lui donner le téléphone, ce qu'il fit . Ainsi, elle put appeler le 911. Quelques minutes plus tard, les secours arrivèrent chez elle, ils trouvèrent la jeune femme, inconsciente sur le sol.

Lorsque Veronica ouvrit les yeux, elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Elle essaya de se lever, mais les fils qui la reliaient aux machines, l'en empêcha. L'infirmière arriva alors.

« - Bonjours Mademoiselle Mars. Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Comment allez-vous?

- Heu, pourquoi est-ce que je suis à l'hôpital? Demanda V inquiète.

- Vous avez appelé les secours. Ils vous ont trouvé inconsciente chez vous.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici? Murmura t-elle fatiguée.

- Trois jours. Répondit l'infirmière. Bonjour docteur.

- Bonjour, vous pouvez nous laisser? S'adressa t-il à la femme qui sortit de la chambre.

- Trois jours?

- Oui, l'infection s'est attaquée à une partie de l'estomac. On a dû opérer. Lui confirma son médecin en lui montrant sa cicatrice.

- ça va empirer? Dit-elle en pleurant.

- Oui. Vous devez savoir que ce n'est pas impossible de guérir.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, seule une greffe me rétablirait. Or la seule personne de ma famille à être encore là, n'est pas compatible. Répondit-elle résignée en levant son regard vers l'homme.

- Mais non. Vous devez espérer! S'exclama t-il. Vous êtes jeune, pleine d'énergie. Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner.

- Si. Je me bat depuis longtemps, je n'ai plus du tout la force de continuer. Finit-elle par lui dire avant que le médecin ne sorte.

Ce dernier demanda à une infirmière de faire venir le psy pour Veronica, ne supportant pas de voir un de ses patients abandonner.

* * *

A la cafétéria de Hearst, alors que Veronica se réveillait, ses amis eux s'inquiétaient.

- Trois jours Wallace! S'exclama Logan. Il doit y avoir un problème.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui. Enchaîna Mac. Elle sait qu'on s'inquiète quand elle ne répond pas. Elle nous aurait au moins envoyé un message.

- Peut-être qu'elle est sur une enquête. Tenta Wallace peu convaincu.

- Tu l'as dit toi même qu'elle avait fermé MI. Rétorqua Dick. Elle est peut-être partie voir son père?

- Non, je lui ai demandé. Keith m'a dit qu'ils rentraient bientôt. Le coupa Wallace.

- Quand? Demanda Logan.

- La semaine prochaine. Ils rentrent pour Thanksgiving répondit le jeune homme.

A ce moment-là, Kris, Junior et Dani arrivèrent à leur table. Dani embrassa Wallace et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Vous en faite une tête. S'exclama t-elle.

- Toujours aucunes nouvelles de Veronica? Demanda Kris inquiète.

- Non, toujours pas. Lui répondit Mac. Peut-être qu'elle a su pour toi et votre mère.

En effet, tout le petit groupe était maintenant au courant pour le lien de parenté entre Kris et Veronica.

- Ce n'est pas son genre de disparaître sans avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Reprit Logan.

- Elle a peut-être eu un accident? Enchaîna Dick.

- Les hôpitaux! S'exclama soudain Logan. Casey avait bien parlé d'un hôpital où il l'avait vu, il y a moins d'une semaine?

- Oui, mais je sais pas lequel et Casey est en famille. Il a éteint son téléphone. Répondit Dick.

* * *

Alors qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour leur amie, V terminait son entretien avec la psy.

- Je pourrais continuer, même en sortant de l'hôpital? Demanda la blondinette.

- Bien sur, Veronica. Je vais vous donner mon numéro. Appelez moi n'importe quand. La jeune femme lui tendit une petite carte avant de sortir.

Arrivée dans le couloir, la psy s'arrêta pour discuter de l'entretien avec le médecin de V.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Elle en changera pas d'avis? Demanda t-il à la femme en face de lui.

- Je ne peux pas m'avancer. Elle ne m'a pas tout dit, mais sa volonté de vouloir continuer à me parler est une bonne chose. Répondit la femme médecin.

- Au moins, elle sait qu'elle peut vous parler. Au revoir docteur. Lança le médecin avant de se diriger vers les toilettes hommes.

Après son entretien avec la psy, Veronica voulut appeler son père. Quand ce dernier décrocha, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Keith apprit à sa fille qu'il serait de retour dans quelques jours pour Thanksgiving. Il lui apprit également que Wallace s'inquiétait, car il n'avait pas pu la joindre. La jeune femme mentit à son père en lui disant qu'elle avait été sur une affaire. Après plusieurs minutes de conversation, Keith raccrocha. Bien qu'elle avait été heureuse de parler avec son père, Veronica sentait la culpabilité s'emparer d'elle, parce qu'elle venait de mentir à son père. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration avant de demander à voir son docteur.

- Docteur? Je voudrais rentrer chez moi. Dit-elle déterminée.

- Voyons Veronica, ce n'est pas sérieux vu votre état. Répondit-il d'un air grave.

- Comme vous l'avez dit, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps. Le peu qu'il me reste, je veux le passer avec mon père et mes amis. Continua t-elle têtue.

- Je comprends, mais ici à l'hôpital, nous pouvons contrôler votre santé.

- Donnez-moi tous les médicaments nécessaire, je préfère les prendre chez moi. Conclut-elle.

- Très bien, je vais vous prescrire pour deux semaines de traitement. Puis vous reviendrez nous voir pour que l'on puisse faire un examen complet. Attention toutefois aux effets secondaires. Accepta t-il.

- Qui sont?

- Perte d'appétit, de poids, vomissements, sensibilité au niveau de l'épiderme et des vertiges.

- Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer. Dit-elle ironiquement.

* * *

Après avoir fait sa valise et signer tous les papiers nécessaires, Veronica sortit de l'hôpital et appela un taxi. Celui-ci la déposa chez elle. Avant de pouvoir entrer chez elle, la jeune femme s'arrêta chez sa voisine, qui s'était occupé du chien. A chaque fois que les Mars n'étaient pas chez eux, leur voisine venait nourrir et promener Back-up. Pendant quelques minutes, elles discutèrent, avant que la petite blonde ne rentre définitivement chez elle. Mais à peine arrivée, son téléphone sonna.

- Allo? Demanda t-elle.

- Vero? S'écria son BFF. Mais où est-ce que tu étais passée? On a essayé de te joindre sans succès.

- Doucement Wallace. Ma batterie était déchargée et je n'ai pas eu la chance de la rebrancher. Répondit-elle tranquillement en posant ses médicament sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Tu viens demain en cours?

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua t-elle. Je verrais ça demain matin.

- Je passe te voir, ne bouge pas. Lui dit-il et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quelque chose, il raccrocha.

En attendant l'arrivée de son ami, elle décida de prendre une bonne douche, lavée et se sentant un peu mieux, elle enfila un débardeur noir et un bas de jogging. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle resta figée. Les premiers effets de sa maladie se voyaient. Pour essayer de cacher sa maigreur et les bleus sur ses bras, elle mit un vieux sweat par-dessus. Veronica venait juste de sortir de sa chambre quand on frappa à la porte. Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir mais se cogna à l'épaule. Une fois la porte ouverte, une marée humaine de câlins s'abattit sur elle.

- V! S'écria Wallace. Tu m'a fait une de ces peurs. Je croyais que tu avais disparue.

- Bien sur que non Papa Ours. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Tu nous as fait flipper. Même Dick s'inquiétait, c'est pour dire. Ajouta Mac en désignant son copain qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- Merci Mac, toi aussi Dick. Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, ce qui les choqua tous.

- Ronnie, je... commença Logan en cherchant ses mots.

- Je sais Echolls. Le coupa t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres.

Ce geste inattendu de sa part ne surprit pas que le jeune homme mais aussi le reste du groupe. Après son remerciement particulier, elle les invita à s'asseoir.

- Alors où étais-tu pendant cette semaine? Demanda Wallace en s'asseyant sur le canapé, suivit des autres.

- une enquête. Répondit-elle évasive. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est réglée. Dit-elle en se levant pour aller cherchez des boissons.

- Attends, je viens t'aider. Dit Mac en la suivant. Qu'est-ce que c'est V? Désigna la petite brune en pointant les bleus qui recouvraient les bras de Veronica.

- Heu... rien. Mac ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai du me cogner sans m'en rendre compte tout à l'heure. Répondit gênée la jeune femme qui essaya de cacher son bras avant que les autres ne rappliquent.

- Fait voir V. dit aussitôt Wallace en s'approchant des deux filles.

- Mais non, ce n'est vraiment pas grave. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Mars! S'exclama alors Logan qui prenait part à la conversation.

- Ok, mais ce n'est vraiment pas grave, d'accord? Leur demanda t-elle avant de relever son sweat, révélant plusieurs bleus sur sa peu toute blanche.

- Oh! S'exclamèrent-ils stupéfait.

- Mais comment? Demanda Wallace abasourdi.

- Ces traces, tu te les ai faite seule? S'inquiéta Logan en s'approchant d'elle.

- Bien sur que non! S'exclama t-elle horrifiée. Tu me connais mal si tu pense ça de moi Echolls.

- On peut se poser des questions V. vu ton état, tu as des bleus, des traces de piqures sur les bras. Rétorqua Wallace à sa BFF.

- Et en plus, tu as maigrie. Plus que d'habitude, cela va sans dire. Ajouta Dick.

Les autres la détaillèrent, scrutant son corps et son visage. Veronica gênée remit son sweat. Le regard que venait d'avoir Veronica n'échappa pas à Logan et Wallace, qui en furent troublés. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant.

- Bon racontez moi ce qui s'est passé à Hearst et à Neptune? Dit-elle en changeant de sujet.

- Et bien rien, Kris et Junior sont ensemble. Révéla Mac à son amie.

- Et je sors avec Dani. Intervint Wallace en souriant.

- C'est cool ça! S'exclama V. au fait, Logan, je tiens encore à m'excuser de ne pas être venue l'autre jour.

- Il faut vraiment que tu rencontre Kris. Elle est très sympa. Fit observer Dick.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Je compte bien passer le plus de temps possible avec vous. Vous en aurez vite marre de moi. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Comment ça? Demanda Logan étonné.

- J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps dans des enquêtes qui m'accaparent, délaissant mes amis. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Tu arrêtes? Définitivement? S'exclama Logan qui n'en revenait pas.

- Oui, j'ai bien réfléchis, j'ai envie de profiter de la vie. Je n'ai que 19 ans après tout. Hein? Répondit-elle la gorge serrée.

- heu...oui. Admit Wallace, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

- Et j'ai pensé que je pourrais commencer dès aujourd'hui.

- A faire quoi? Demanda Mac curieuse.

- Du surf! Dit-elle en regardant les deux surfeurs dans son salon.

- Tu veux que l'on t'apprenne à surfer? S'écria Dick, les yeux ronds.

- Ok, rendez-vous tout à l'heure sur la plage à 13h. Accepta Logan face à une Veronica contente.

- D'ac! A tout à l'heure. Répondit Veronica quand Logan et Dick s'en allèrent ainsi que Wallace, la laissant seule avec son amie Mac

- Maintenant que l'on est seules, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Dit doucement Mac.

- J'ai ….. et Veronica ne put finir sa phrase car elle éclata en sanglots.

- C'est si grave que ça? S'inquiéta son amie.

- Oui, je suis... en train de mourir. Acquiesça la blonde en levant son regard vers son amie.

- Comment ça? Demanda Mac ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- J'ai une maladie Mac. J'ai passé la semaine à l'hôpital, suite à un malaise. Il me reste un an. Répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Un an? Tu le sais depuis quand?

- Le soir de l'invitation chez Logan.

- Aucunes solutions? Demanda t-elle les larmes coulant sur son visage.

- Si, une greffe, mais il faut que ce soit de ma famille, pour les gênes. Je n'ai que mon père mais il est incompatible.

- Il est au courant? S'étonna Mac.

- Non, d'ailleurs il revient dans quelques jours. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Commença V mais s'arrêta. Ne le dis pas aux autres. Surtout Wallace.

- Logan doit savoir.

- Il a traversé tellement de choses que ne veux pas le faire souffrir. Encore. Renifla la détective tandis que Mac la prenait dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mac?

- Hum... répondit la brunette en continuant de la consoler.

- Tu peux rester avec moi, s'il te plait? Je ne veux pas être seule. Demanda Veronica timidement.

- Bien sur V. Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi. Accepta t-elle.

* * *

Avant la leçon de surf des garçons, V avait besoin d'une combinaison de surf. C'est donc avec Mac qu'elle alla en louer une, devant la plage. À 13h, Logan descendit de sa voiture suivit de Dick et Junior. Ils aperçurent les deux jeunes femmes sur la plage qui leur tournaient le dos. Logan observa le corps de Veronica et il constata qu'il était plus maigre que d'habitude.

- Alors Mars, prête pour le cours? Lança Dick tandis que les filles se retournaient.

Logan et les autres purent voir la cicatrice sur le corps blanc de Veronica.

- V? Qu'est-ce que...? commença Logan.

- Rien! Dit-elle glaciale tout en remontant sa combinaison. On y va?

- Ok. Répondit Dick refroidit.

Les jeunes gens passèrent l'après-midi à surfer sous les yeux de Mac, Junior, Wallace et Dani qui les avaient rejoins entre temps. Quand la leçon se termina, Veronica s'écroula de fatigue sur le sable.

- C'était...super. Dit-elle en se relevant. Bon, je vais aller me rincer dans la mer, tu viens Mac? Dani? Demanda t-elle aux autres qui se mirent en maillot.

- Tu as vu sa cicatrice? Demanda Wallace à Logan après que les filles furent parties se baigner.

- Oui, et elle est récente. Répondit ce dernier en observant V de loin.

- Elle nous cache quelque chose. Admit Dick.

- Peut-être qu'elle se l'ai faite en enquêtant. Proposa Junior.

- Si c'est le cas, elle ne dira rien. Reprit Logan sans détourner son regard de Veronica. Et surtout pas à moi.

- Keith rentre dans quelques jours, elle lui dira surement. Dit Wallace.

- Espérons le. Ajouta Logan.

- Alors les filles, c'était comment? Demanda Dick en séchant Mac.

- Excellent. Répondit Veronica en prenant sa serviette et en s'allongeant dessus près de Logan.

- Au fait, Kris ne devait pas nous rejoindre? Demanda Dani à son frère.

- Elle avait un truc à faire et après elle arrive.

- J'aimerais vraiment la connaître. Dit Veronica en s'asseyant.

Tandis que les autres discutaient, Veronica se sentit tout d'un coup mal. Sa tête tournait, elle ne voyait plus rien et soudain, tout devint noir. Mac fut la première à réagir face au malaise de sa meilleure amie.

- Vite! Appelez les ambulances. Cria t-elle aux autres qui suivirent avec horreur son regard.

Veronica était allongée sur le sable, inconsciente et toute blanche. Logan la prit alors dans ses bras et l'emporta jusqu'à sa voiture, les autres le suivirent de près derrière.

Quand Logan arriva à l'hôpital avec dans ses bras la jeune femme, le médecin de la jeune femme fut tout de suite avertit.

- Vite un brancard pour mademoiselle Mars. Vite! Hurla t-il aux infirmières et internes à ses côtés.

- Vous. Reprit le médecin en se tournant vers Logan. Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Elle revenait de faire du surf, elle s'est allongée quelques instants puis quand elle s'est rassit, elle a fait son malaise. Résuma le jeune homme en voyant s'éloigner la jeune femme.

- Du surf? Vous l'avez laissé faire? Dans son état? Vous êtes inconscient! Cria le médecin en suivant sa patiente.

Les minutes qui passèrent devinrent des heures pour le groupe qui attendait dans le couloir.

- Son état? Demanda Logan aux autres pour la centième fois. Mais elle n'a rien dit.

- Vous croyez que c'est grave? Demanda Wallace désespéré à l'idée de perdre sa sœur de cœur.

- Non. Elle va s'en sortir. Mentit Mac.

- Je vais aller voir. S'exclama Kris.

- Quoi? S'exclamèrent-ils.

- C'est ma demi-sœur. Ils ne peuvent donner des détails qu'à la famille. Dit-elle calmement en se dirigeant vers le bureau des infirmières.

- Excusez-moi. Dit-elle à une infirmière. J'aimerais avoir des nouvelles de Veronica Mars s'il vous plait.

- C'est impossible mademoiselle, seule la famille peut...

- Voici mon certificat de naissance. Veronica et moi sommes demi-sœur. On a la même mère, Lianne Reynolds.

- Veuillez patienter. Votre sœur est en chirurgie en ce moment, son infection s'est propagée. Désolée, mais vous devrez attendre son chirurgien. Tenez le voici.

- Bonjour docteur. Le salua Kris. Je suis de la famille de Veronica Mars. Sa demi-sœur. Je viens d'arriver.

- Sa demi-sœur? Intéressant. Veuillez me suivre.

Junior sortit de la salle pour rejoindre Kris, mais ne la vit pas.

- Excusez-moi, mais vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune femme brune, élancée.

- Elle est partie avec le médecin de sa sœur. Dans son bureau.

- Merci. Et il repartit rejoindre les autres.

- Kris n'est pas avec toi? S'étonna Dani.

- Non, apparemment elle est avec le médecin de Veronica. Lui répondit son frère.

- Elle pourra nous dire ce qu'elle a comme ça. Espéra Wallace qui tenait la main de Dani dans la sienne.

- Espérons-le. Ajouta Mac qui se blottit dans les bras de Dick.

* * *

Dans le bureau du docteur Falcone, Kris resta bouche bée devant ce que venait de lui apprendre le médecin.

- Moi seule peut l'aider? Vous en êtes sur?

- Avec quelques tests sans douleurs, oui. Répondit-il. Maintenant, mademoiselle Furillo vous seule pouvez choisir.

- Si je ne fais rien...

- Il lui resta tout juste un an, peut-être moins. A la vitesse où se propage l'infection, ses anticorps ne fonctionnent presque plus. Seul un tissu de mêmes gênes peut fonctionner.

- Et son père? Il doit pouvoir l'aider.

- Malheureusement, non. Veronica a déjà cessé de se battre en sortant de cet hôpital. Faire ce qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui était risqué et elle le savait. Mais cela montre qu'elle a abandonné et c'est ce qui est le plus inquiétant en ce moment.

- Comment peut-on y remédier? S'inquiéta Kris.

- En étant avec elle. Elle ne me l'avait pas mentionné. Le fait qu'elle avait une soeur.

- Elle ne le sait pas. Ma mère l'a eu après m'avoir abandonnée. Je ne connaissais pas son existence jusqu'à il y a une semaine.

- Et vous voulez l'aider? S'étonna l'homme.

- C'est ma seule famille à présent. Je veux la connaître.

- Je comprends. Je pourrai vous faire passer les tests demain si vous le souhaitez?

- Parfait. Acquiesça Kris avec un sourire.

- Bien entendu, aucun mot à vos amis. Tout ceci concerne Veronica, de plus je préfère ne pas lui donner trop d'espoir.

- D'accord docteur. Merci encore. Dit-elle avant de sortir de son bureau.

Elle retourna vers ses amis au bout de quelques minutes. Ces derniers l'attendaient, impatients d'en savoir plus.

- Alors? S'empressa de demander Wallace.

- Désolée, mais je ne peux rien dire. Si Veronica n'a rien dit, elle a ses raisons. Répondit-elle en s'asseyant en face de Mac.

- Comment ça? Tu es de sa famille.

- Oui. Je sais ce qu'elle a mais je ne peux rien dire. Confirma Kris les yeux fuyants.

-Quoi? Veronica ne nous aurais rien cacher si cela était si grave. S'emporta Logan contre Kris.

- Tu ne la connais peut-être pas si bien que tu le crois. Rétorqua la jeune brune. Je vais me chercher un café. Dit-elle avant de se lever et de partir vers la machine à café.

- Je t'accompagne. Intervint Mac en suivant son amie.

- De quel droit ose t-elle? Cria t-il.

- Calme toi Logan. On sait tous que tu es le seul qui ais réussi à la comprendre depuis tout ce temps. S'empressa de lui dire Wallace.

- Je ne sais plus Wallace. Dit-il en s'effondrant sur un des sièges, la tête entre ses mains.

- Depuis son retour de Virginie, elle n'est plus la même, je sens qu'elle s'éloigne de nous. Dit Dick d'un ton grave.

- C'est moi qui l'éloigne. Je la fais fuir. Et en plus je la fais souffrir. Sanglota Logan.

Dani le prit dans ses bras et se laissa aller.

Pendant ce temps-là, Mac tendit le gobelet à Kris.

- je sais ce qu'elle a. annonça Mac coupable.

- Quand?

- Ce matin. Elle revenait de l'hôpital. Lui raconta la jeune femme. Keith n'est pas au courant, ni Logan.

- J'ai été dure avec lui, non?

- Un peu. Il s'est sentit menacé par toi. Que tu puisse savoir et pas lui. Avoua Mac.

- Menacé? S'étonna Kris.

- Oui. Quand V avait des problèmes, et elle en avait beaucoup, Logan était celui qui prenait soin d'elle en plus de Wallace. Tous les deux savent quand l'autre est en danger. C'est assez bizarre, cette connexion entre eux.

- Je vais aller m'excuser. Merci Mac. Je sais que je peux me confier à toi pour Veronica.

- Pas de problème. Lui répondit la brunette en souriant.

- Demain je dois passer des examens. Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner?

- Bien sur. Compte sur moi. Confirma Mac.


	6. Chapter 6

Les deux filles retournèrent auprès des autres.

- Désolée Logan. Dit Kris en s'approchant de lui. Je sais qu'elle compte beaucoup pour toi.

- Merci Kris. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Répondit-il en souriant.

- Excusez-moi mais Veronica est en salle de réveil. Vous pouvez aller la voir. Vint les interrompre une infirmière.

Chacun fut soulagé de savoir qu'elle était encore en vie. Ils entrèrent tous dans sa chambre.

- Hé! Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Vous êtes tous là?

- Bien sur V. lui dit Wallace en lui prenant la main.

- Merci. Murmura t-elle.

- De quoi? S'étonna Dick.

- D'être resté. Dit-elle simplement.

Le regard qu'elle lança à Logan, le désarma. Il put y lire la peine et la souffrance.

- Ronnie, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Logan doucement en lui prenant la main.

- je sais pas si...Son attention se porta alors sur Kris qui se tenait près de la porte. On se connait non? Lui demanda t-elle intriguée.

- heu oui. On s'est croisé la semaine dernière.

- Lianne Mars? Continua la blondinette en se redressant dans son lit.

- Oui. Je suis Kris Furillo. Répondit-elle en s'approchant d'elle. Je dois te montrer quelque chose.

Kris lui donna alors son certificat de naissance. Veronica l'étudia attentivement sous les yeux inquiets de ses amis.

- Tu es donc ma sœur. Conclut Veronica en la regardant.

- V, ça va? S'inquiéta Mac.

- Oui. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser seules? Leur demanda t-elle en portant son attention vers ses amis.

- Bien sur. Acquiescèrent-ils avant de sortir de la chambre.

Veronica dévisagea sa sœur quelques secondes avant de parler.

- Toi aussi Lianne t'a abandonné. Quelle mère on a, non? Dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Ouep. Écoute, j'ai parlé à ton médecin et je sais pour tout.

- Ah. Tu leur as dit? Demanda Veronica sans la moindre colère.

- Non. C'est à toi de le faire. Logan surtout veut savoir. Répondit Kris en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'inquiètent ou me demandent quand je vais mourir. Veronica éclata alors en sanglots.

Kris la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta. Pendant quelques instants, Veronica put faire confiance à sa famille.

- Je dois faire quelques tests demain, pour voir si l'on est compatible. Lui annonça la brunette.

- Merci, vraiment. Tu sais d'habitude, je ne fais pas confiance si facilement. Mais la vie est trop courte et j'ai envie de te connaître. Lui avoua la blonde.

- Moi aussi, j'ai envie de connaître la dernière famille qu'il me reste.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ces tests. Je comprendrais. Dit Veronica. Faire ça alors qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer.

- Non, arrête. Au moins comme ça, on aura au moins un souvenir commun. Lui sourit-elle.

- Et quel souvenir, hein? Rigola V.

- Oui.

- Merci. Je crois que maintenant que j'ai un peu d'espoir de passer le cap des 20 ans, je vais leur dire. Je leur dois bien ça. Avoua V. en se tournant vers la porte.

- Je vais les chercher. Je te vois demain, ok? Fit Kris avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Alors, tu comptes nous dire ce qu'il t'arrive? Demanda Dick en entrant dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard.

- Oui, mais d'abord, je veux que vous me pardonniez de vous avoir caché ça. Leur demanda t-elle sérieusement.

- Tu as notre parole. Approuva Wallace, suivit de Dick.

- Logan? Lui demanda t-elle les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Ronnie...

- Bon alors voilà. Commença V. en prenant une grande inspiration.

Pendant que Veronica expliquait à ses amis la raison de son séjour à l'hôpital, Kris venait de rejoindre Junior et Dani. Ils montèrent tous dans la voiture. Un silence se fit dans l'auto. Arrivés chez Logan, Dani alla dans sa chambre pour discuter avec son banquier tandis que Junior et Kris étaient dans le salon.

A quoi penses-tu? Demanda le jeune homme à Kris, en lui prenant la main.

- Veronica, nous, toi. Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Et qu'en déduis-tu? S'intéressa Junior.

- Que je t'aime. Quand je suis partie après l'affaire des licences, , je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. A ce que j'avais gâché en sortant avec Matt. Avoua t-elle en se blottissant dans les bras du jeune homme. Et puis quand je suis revenue pour Wildfire, ce fut une évidence. Je t'ai toujours aimé. J'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Moi aussi. Ça tombe bien, parce que je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Fit Junior en s'éloignant un peu.

- Me dire quoi? S'inquiéta t-elle.

- Veux-tu m'épouser? Lui demanda t-il en sortant de sa poche, un écrin qui possédait une magnifique bague.

- Oui.

- Oui?

- Oui! Je t'aime Junior. Dit-elle en lui sautant au cou. Mais on peut attendre un peu avant de l'annoncer, je veux d'abord me rapprocher de ma soeur.

- Bien sur. De toute façon, on a tout le temps pour le Jour J, future madame Davis. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- J'adore quand tu m'appelle comme ça. Sourit Kris en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi j'adore t'appeler ainsi.

Les deux amoureux continuèrent de s'embrasser, alors qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, à l'hôpital, l'ambiance était moins romantique.

- Comment ça peu de temps? Demanda Wallace à sa BFF.

- Si je n'ai pas de greffe, moins d'un an, Wallace. Avoua t-elle doucement.

- Un an? Demanda Logan encore sous le choc. Comment as-tu pu nous le cacher, Ronnie? On sait que tu ne veux pas qu'on sache à quel point tu as besoin de notre aide, mais il s'agit de ta vie! S'emporta le jeune homme en colère.

- Logan... essaya d'intervenir Dick.

- Non! Laissez moi finir. Je dis simplement ce que tout le monde pense. Tu as des amis, Veronica, une famille et quand tu es sur le point de mourir, tu nous fuis. Mais pourquoi? Par lâcheté! Tu es lâche Mars. Tu ne voulais pas être comme ta mère et bien désolé de te l'apprendre, mais tu es comme elle. Égoïste et lâche. Logan venait de finir sa tirade et il regardait à présent la patiente.

Cette dernière était restée sans parler, à le regarder se mettre en colère contre elle, mais la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer. La voir en pleurs, étonna ses amis. En effet, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans cet état, sauf bien sur Wallace et Logan, mais jamais avec sa garde baissée, vulnérable. Tout ce qui faisait Veronica Mars son image de terreur, disparut, laissant la marshmallow qu'elle était.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai rien dit Logan? Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

- Oui. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle doucement.

- Parce que j'avais peur. Et oui, la grande Veronica Mars n'est pas si forte que ça finalement. Depuis la mort de Lilly, j'ai peur. Avoua t-elle en les regardant tristement. De quoi? D'abord de refaire confiance, d'aimer, mourir, de perdre ma famille. Je sais que j'ai été égoïste, lâche, en ne disant rien, mais j'avais peur de vous décevoir. De ne pas tenir ma promesse. Finit-elle par dire.

- Tu ne nous as jamais déçu V. lui répondit Wallace en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Bien sur que non. Reprit Mac.

- Peut-être, mais je vais vous laisser tomber. Et je n'ai pas envie que vous m'en vouliez, comme j'en ai voulu à Lilly ou ma mère. Fit V.

- Bon, tu sais que tu m'énerves, mais franchement, ne plus avoir nos joutes verbales, me manqueraient. Dit Dick en lui souriant, remarque à laquelle rigola Veronice.

- Ronnie. Dit Logan en la regardant. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, de quoi que ce soit. On est là. Je suis là.

- Je sais. Merci. Répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Le médecin vint les interrompre, leur annonçant la fin des visites. Le petit groupe sortit, mais avant de partir, Logan embrassa Vernonica. Cette dernière sourit au contact des lèvres de Logan sur les siennes.

Le lendemain, Kris et Junior allèrent avant les autres à l'hôpital. Après que tous les tests furent passés, Kris alla seule voir sa nouvelle sœur. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit que Logan y était déjà et qu'ils discutaient. Enfin surtout lui.

- Hé! Je vous dérange? Dit Kris en arrivant sans frapper.

- Non, c'est bon, de toute façon j'allais à l'aéroport. Répondit Logan en se souriant.

- N'oublie pas de le rassurer Echolls. Fit V d'une petite voix en fixant Logan.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Bon, j'y vais. Salut. Fit -il après avoir embrasser Veronica sur le front.

- Je viens de finir les tests. Fit anxieusement Kris en prenant place près de sa demi-sœur. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'auraient pas les résultats avant une semaine.

- Je peux attendre. Mais je préfère ne pas me faire trop d'espoir. Répondit la malade, la mine sombre.

- Hé! Je suis sure que ça ira. Tu sais il y a quelques semaines, mon meilleur ami s'est marié, j'ai perdu ma licence de jockey, j'ai retrouvé l'homme de ma vie et je découvre que j'ai une soeur. Et il y a... Kris s'arrêta, repensant à la demande en mariage de la veille.

- Il y a quoi? Demanda V curieuse.

- Junior m'a demandé de l'épouser, hier soir. S'exclama la brunette enthousiaste.

- Whoua. J'en reviens pas. Quand compte-tu le dire aux autres?

- Pour Thanksgiving. Je préfère que tout le monde soit là.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous. J'ai réfléchit toute la nuit et je voudrais en savoir un peu plus sur toi. Ce que tu as fait. Continua Veronica en lui souriant.

- Lianne, m'a abandonné à mon père au bout de quelques semaines. J'ai grandi avec ma belle-mère et mon demi-frère, Jace. J'ai fais quelques conneries et l'une d'entre elle m'a mené en camp de redressement pour délinquantes. Commença Kris. Le Camp Lagrange. On avait un programme pour travailler, je m'occupais de nettoyer les box des chevaux du Shérif de Fremont. A ma sortie, Pablo, m'a engagé chez les Ritter et puis, je suis devenue jockey, grâce à Wildfire.

- C'est qui Pablo? Demanda Veronica, captivée par l'histoire de sa sœur.

- L'entraineur du haras Raintree, celui des Ritter. Il a été le premier à me donner une chance. Mais l'année dernière, j'ai fais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

- Laquelle?

- Faire une course sauvage, c'est illégal par la loi et par le jury des licences. Les Ritter avaient besoin d'argent pour leur haras. J'ai voulu les aider. Alors avec Dani, on a organisé une course. Wildfire contre Avatar et Dani en pleine campagne. L'enjeu était 1 millions de dollars. J'ai gagné mais le jury l'a découvert et nous a retiré nos licences. Expliqua Kris d'un air grave. La mienne, celle de Dani mais le haras, a dû arrêter les courses. Je suis donc partie.

- Pourquoi être revenue? Junior?

- Oui et non. Au départ c'était pour Wildfire, il devait faire une course, la première depuis... enfin, tu vois. J'ai revu Junior, bien sur. Mais c'est au mariage de Matt que j'ai compris à quel point je tenais à lui. Et venir à Neptune, nous a encore plus rapprochés. Finit-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- En parlant de rapprochement, Wallace et Dani? S'exclama Veronica souriante. Qui l'aurait cru?

- Pas moi. Dani a du mal à retomber amoureuse depuis la mort de son premier amour, RJ, un cow-boy! Dit Kris.

Les deux filles discutèrent jusqu'à ce que Dick, Mac, Wallace et Dani suivis de Junior n'entrent.

- Tu va mieux à ce que je vois. Dit son BFF en l'embrassant.

- Oui. Je rattrape le temps perdu avec Kris. Acquiesça la blondinette.

- Ton père rentre aujourd'hui? Demanda Mac.

- Oui. Logan est parti le chercher. Répondit Veronica.

- Logan? Il est déjà passé? S'exclama Dick stupéfait.

- Heu oui. Il était déjà là, quand je me suis réveillée. Dit V. Au fait, vous ne devriez pas être en cours?

- Non, c'est les vacances, V tu as oublié? C'est bientôt Thanksgiving. Dit Wallace en la regardant.

- Déjà? J'ai l'impression qu'en est encore au début de septembre.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient tous de leurs vacances, Logan attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Keith Mars à l'aéroport. Quand le détective aperçut le jeune homme, il se crispa, ce que remarqua Alicia.

- Calme toi, chéri. Lui dit-elle en lui frottant le dos.

- Je suis calme. Je suis juste anxieux. Veronica avait promit d'être là. Répondit Keiht en cachant son malaise.

- Bonjour Mr. Mars, Mme Fennel. Dit Logan une fois devant eux. C'est Veronica qui m'envoie. Elle a un empêchement. Continua t-il en voyant le visage de Keith.

- C'est grave? Demanda t-il inquiet.

- Non, mais elle vous expliquera tout. J'ai sa voiture.

Pendant le trajet, personne ne parla. Keith commença à s'inquiéter en voyant le chemin que prenait Logan, l'hôpital. Sa fille y était-elle? Logan n'avait rien laissé paraître, sachant pertinemment que Keith se serait fait des cheveux blancs. Mieux valait pour tout le monde qu'il l'apprenne par Veronica. Une fois dans le bâtiment, le jeune homme accompagna Keith et Alicia à la chambre de Vero. Il frappa et entrèrent tous les trois.

- Honey! S'exxclama son père en se précipitant vers le lit, les bras ouverts.

- Papa! Je suis désolée... et Veronica se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Keith.

Les amis de la jeune femme laissèrent le père et la fille dans la chambre.

De quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda l'homme en regardant sa fille, qui s'était calmée.

C'est entre deux sanglots que Veronica expliqua à son état à son père, qui sous les révélations de sa fille, voyait l'issue in envisageable. Après qu'elle lui ait tout raconté, prise de fatigue, elle s'endormit. Keith sortit dans le couloir, effondré. Alicia vint le prendre dans ses bras et il se laissa aller. Après qu'il se soit calmé, il remarqua de nouvelles têtes.

C'est vous Kris? Demanda Keith à la jeune femme.

- Heu oui. Répondit cette dernière étonnée.

- Merci. Et il la prit dans ses bras, ce qui étonna tout le monde. Vous avez parlé au docteur?

- Oui, ce matin. J'ai fait les tests. J'aurais les résultats dans une semaine. Confirma la brunette après l'étreinte.

- Bien, mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit au téléphone? Demanda alors le père en se tournant vers les amis de sa fille.

- On ne le sait que depuis hier. Répondit tristement Mac. On pensait que vous sauriez plus de chose que nous.

- Il faut croire que non. Dit Keith d'un air triste.


	7. Chapter 7

Une semaine était passée depuis le retour de Keith et Alicia. Aujourd'hui, jour de Thanksgiving, Veronica sortait enfin de l'hôpital. Ses amis étaient venus la voir tous les jours, ainsi que sa soeur avec qui elle se sentait en confiance. Kris aussi se sentait bien sa nouvelle famille. Quand elle avait rencontré Keith Mars dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital pour la première fois, elle redoutait sa réaction. Mais finalement, il l'avait accueillit les bras ouverts dans leur famille.

Pour les fêtes, chacun avait prévu quelque chose. Dick avait été invité par la famille de Mac. Cette dernière voulait présenter le jeune homme à ses parents et ainsi faire comprendre à son petit ami, qu'il comptait pour elle. Le jeune blond était d'ailleurs fier et nerveux, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Logan quand il vit son meilleur ami s'habiller pour la soirée.

- Eh mec, arrête. Tu me rends encore plus nerveux. Lui lança le grand blond en voyant son ami tourner en rond dans le salon.

- Je n'y peux rien. Le fait de savoir qu'elle sort enfin de l'hôpital m'empêche de tenir en place. Répondit Logan.

- Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble?

- On l'est. Mais j'ai peur qu'en sortant ensemble, elle veuille prendre ses distances par rapport à nous. S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Tu verra bien ce soir. Tu es toujours invité chez les Mars?

- Bien sur. Ça aussi me rend nerveux. Je suis invité pour la première fois chez les Mars, par Keith lui-même. Ça m'angoisse.

- Arrête déjà que je suis tendu, alors si on est deux, on n'y arrivera pas. Rétorqua Dick en tirant sur sa cravate.

Les deux amis partirent ensuite chacun de leur côté.

Wallace quant à lui alla chercher Veronica à l'hôpital pour la ramener chez elle où l'attendait toute sa famille et amis pour les fêtes.

- Où allons nous Wallace? S'étonna la jeune femme en apercevant la grande maison.

- Chez nous. Répondit-il en souriant.

- Hein? S'exclama perdue la blondinette.

- Nos parents ont acheté cette maison ensemble. Lui expliqua l'afro-américain alors qu'ils descendaient de la voiture.

- C'est une surprise, alors chut, OK? Lui demanda t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Bonjour honey. Lui lança son père en la prenant dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu?

- Bien, puisque je suis sortie. Répondit la fille. Je suis contente pour vous deux. Murmura t-elle dans son oreille avant d'aller saluer Kris.

- Salut. Alors Kris, toujours rien? Demanda la jeuen détective à l'écart des autres.

- Non, ça fait plus d'une semaine et rien. Répondit la brunette désolée pour sa soeur.

- Au moins maintenant, je suis fixée. Fit Veronica souriante.

- Hé, Ronnie. Je t'interdis de dire ça! S'exclama durement Logan qui était derrière elle et qui avait tout entendu.

- Désolée. Fit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Lui murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Tout le monde à table! S'écrièrent ensemble Keith et Alicia.

Alors qu'ils étaient rendus au désert, le téléphone de Veronica sonna, interrompant le petit discours de Keith.

- Désolée, je vais dans la cuisine. Je ne serais pas longue. Dit Veronica en décrochant et se elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit de Kris.

- C'est le médecin? Demanda cette dernière en chuchotant, Veronica acquiesça.

- Oui docteur?

-...

- Allez-y, je suis prête. Oui, Kris est avec moi. Répondit-elle en tenant la main de sa soeur.

-...

- C'est vrai? Murmura t-elle émue. Quand?

-...

- On y sera. Merci. Bon Thanksgiving. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

- Alors? Lui demanda Kris impatiente.

- Et bien, je crois que tu devras me supporter encore looooonnnnnngggtemps. Répondit la blondinette en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras tout en pleurant de joie.

- Quoi?

- On est compatible! S'écria t-elle.

- Oui! Cria Kris avant de se mettre elle aussi à pleurer.

Alors qu'elles pleuraient de joie, Wallace arriva.

- Qu'est-ce que... demanda t-il inquiet en les voyant dans cet état. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

- On va l'annoncer à tout le monde. Fit Kris en prenant les deux autres par la main.

Une fois dans la salle à manger, le reste de la table se retourna pour les voir approcher.

Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? S'inquiéta Keith en voyant sa fille qui essuyait les larmes sur sa joue.

- Je te le dis ou tu le fait? Rétorqua Kris se tournant vers la blonde.

- J'y vais. Répondit-elle. Alors voilà, je crois que l'année prochaine pour mon ANNIVERSAIRE, je voudrais un poney. Tu crois que ce sera possible? Dit-elle en souriant, voyant que ses amis ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Attends, ton anniversaire est dans plus de 9 mois... répondit Wallace. Tu as le temps.

A la fin de la phrase de Wallace, Logan se leva d'un bond et vint prendre V dans ses bras.

- C'est vrai? Lui demanda t-il en la regardant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse oui de la tête avant de l'embrasser devant tout le monde, perdu.

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai? Demanda alors impatient Keith.

- Kris et moi sommes compatibles. Fit Veronica en se tournant vers son père sans trop se dégager de Logan, qui souriait.

- Oh! Dit-il comprenant enfin. Quand?

- Dans deux jours. Mais après tout redeviendra normal. Ajouta V en prenant son père dans ses bras.

- Sinon, d'autres bonnes nouvelles? Demanda Alicia heureuse.

- Heu, oui. Intervint Kris. Junior et moi allons nous marier.

- Félicitation, cousin. Lança Logan à Junior, qui souriait.

- Merci. Répondit-il. Bien sur, vous êtes tous invités.

- C'est quand? Demanda Dani.

- Le 15 décembre. Lui confirma son frère enthousiaste.

- Bon on le mange ce gâteau? Interrompit Warrel, le petit frère de Wallace.

* * *

Les semaines étaient passées depuis Thanksgiving. Kris et Junior étaient retournés chez eux, à Fremont, pour annoncer aux Ritter leur mariage. Celui-ci devait avoir lieu dans quelques jours.

Après l'opération de Veronica, Kris était partie rejoindre Dani pour sa nouvelle entreprise. Cette dernière avait trouvé un haras en bordure de Neptune, bien entretenu et pas trop cher. Elle se décida à l'acheter avec deux chevaux pur-sang.

Deux jours après son opération, Veronica pouvait sortir de l'hôpital, complètement guérie. Logan l'attendait dans l'appartement des Mars, un bouquet de fleurs dans la main et une pile de valises à ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'étonna la blondinette en entrant dans son appart, précédé de son père.

- Quel accueil, Mars. Rétorqua t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Et pourquoi toutes ces valises?

- Ton père ne t'a rien dit? S'étonna Logan en se tournant vers Keith qui essayait de s'éclipser.

- Papa! Cria sa fille, Keith se stoppa.

- Oui, chérie? Dit-il doucement et ignorant le ton de sa fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu devais me dire? Le questionna t-elle en tapant du pied, sous le regard amusé de Logan.

- Et bien, en fait, j'ai discuté avec Logan. Je me suis dit que puisqu'avec Alicia, on a acheté une maison, et qu'on y vit, je n'ai plus besoin de cet appartement. Commença son père.

-Mais...

- Laisse-moi finir, Veronica. J'ai parlé avec Logan. Et il est d'accord pour être le nouveau propriétaire.

- Alors comme tu le vois, j'emménage. S'exclama Logan content de la tête que faisait sa copine.

- Quoi? Tu as déjà une villa, Logan! Et où sont mes affaires? Où je vais aller? S'emporta la jeune femme.

- Tu restes ici. Avec moi. J'ai pas envie de te perdre et de passer du temps loin de toi. Avoua le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu veux dire, être un vrai couple, avec un vrai chez nous? Rien que pour nous deux? Demanda t-elle surprise.

- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Lui demanda t-il guettant sa réaction.

- Que je vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs; lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Bon, les enfants, j'y vais. Ce soir, 20h à la maison.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure, papa.

- A ce soir M Mars.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent leur après-midi à se retrouver. Chacun ayant eu peur de l'issue de cette épreuve et ils comptaient bien rattraper le temps perdu.

- A quoi penses-tu? Demanda soudain Logan en observant Veronica à ses côtés, sur le divan.

- A tout. Répondit-elle honnêtement.

- Tout? Ça en fait des choses!

- Enfin surtout à ce que j'ai envie de faire. De vivre.

- Et tu trouve?

- Oui, tout d'abord, je vais arrêter les enquêtes.

- Sérieux? S'étonna Logan en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Hum. Je t'ai déjà délaissé dans le passé et je ne veux plus refaire cette erreur. Dit-elle en le serrant un peu plus fort.

- Et tes cours? Le FBI?

- Je vais demander un transfert pour le cursus de photographie. Et le FBI n'était pas ce à que je m'attendais. Avoua t-elle.

- Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu t'entendre dire ça.

- Ensuite, je veux faire le tour du monde. Visiter Paris, Sydney, New-York. Continua t-elle en souriant.

- C'est tout?

- Non. Je veux bien entendu, passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Termina t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- J'aime bien le dernier point. Répondit Logan en l'entrainant dans leur chambre.

- Moi aussi. Confirma la blonde en rigolant.

Vers 20h, Veronica et Logan arrivèrent chez son père.

- Salut! Dit-elle en entrant dans le salon où tout le monde les attendait.

- Veronica. Alors ta nouvelle vie avec ton colocataire se passe bien? Demanda Mac en serrant sa meilleure amie.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Faut laisser faire le temps. Répondit-elle en lançant un regard vers son copain.

- Au fait, Veronica, Kris et Junior se marient après-demain, tu y seras? Lui demanda Dani.

- Oui, avec Logan on part demain. Confirma la blonde. Et toi?

- Oui, bien sur. Wallace est mon cavalier. Pour qu'il rencontre mon père. Affirma la latino-américaine en souriant.

- Et bien dite donc, ça marche plutôt pas mal entre vous deux. Remarqua Mac.

- Oui, je l'adore. Depuis RJ, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un. C'est aussi pour ça que je m'installe à Neptune.

- Super. Sourit Veronica.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur et la joie. Les soucis de chacun étaient enfin derrière eux. Keith remarqua que le couple Veronica/Logan était ce qui fut le mieux pour sa fille depuis longtemps, c'est donc pour cette raison qu'il se décida d'accepter, enfin, pour gendre le jeune homme. Au moment de partir, il fit donc une accolade à Logan Echolls, devant tout le monde, surpris. Après ça, Veronica prit son père en larmes tout en le remerciant.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Confia Logan, une fois arrivés chez eux.

- je sais.

* * *

Du côté de Fremont, Californie, Junior était devant sa glace, en smoking. Il était depuis le lever du jour, stressé.

- Allez cousin, ne stresse pas. Elle a déjà accepté la demande, pourquoi refuserait-elle un mois après? L'encouragea Logan derrière lui.

- Je sais pas. Peut-être qu'on est trop jeune? Proposa Junior.

- Écoute, Kris t'aime, tu l'aime, ne te complique pas la vie.

La cérémonie commença. Les demoiselles d'honneur remontèrent l'allée, accompagnées de leur cavaliers. Puis Kris apparut au bras de Jean et Pablo. Junior la dévorait des yeux, ce qu'elle remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de rougir avec un large sourire. Tout le reste se déroula parfaitement bien. Veronica et Kris passèrent un peu de temps ensemble, pendant que leur moitié discutaient. La blondinette s'entendait très bien avec sa grande sœur. Wallace qui avait accompagné Dani alla les rejoindre.

- Alors tu as pu rencontrer ton futur beau-père? Lui demanda Veronica en désignant le père de Junio et Dani.

- Oui. Et il est plutôt sympa. Répondit-il. Il a accepté le fait que sa fille vive à Neptune.

- Cool! S'exclama Kris. On va pouvoir se faire de grande soirée en famille.

- Quoi? Demanda perplexe V.

- Oui, avec Junior, on a décidé d'aller vivre du côté de Neptune, pour être plus proche de nos famille. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients? Demanda inquiète la jeune mariée.

- Bien sur que non. J'en suis ravie! Répondit Veronica en souriant.

- Tout ira pour le mieux maintenant. Affirma Wallace.


	8. Chapter 8

Le jour d'ouvrir les cadeaux de Noël approchait.

Veronica était toute heureuse en sortant du lit ce matin-là. Logan l'attendait déjà dans le salon au pied du sapin.

- Joyeux Noël, Ronnie! S'écria t-il en l'embrassant.

- Joyeux Noël Echolls! Alors où est mon cadeau? Demanda t-elle impatiente. C'est un poney? S'enthousiasma t-elle en prenant l'enveloppe que lui tendait Logan.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes capacités de super détective! Répondit-il tout sourire. Ouvre.

- Un voyage autour du monde? Dit-elle abasourdie.

- Oui. Tu m'en a parlé à ton retour de l'opération. Alors qu'en penses-tu?

- Que je vais devoir te donner plus que ce que j'avais prévu. Dit-elle en lui sautant au cou et l'embrassant.

- On va être en retard chez ton père et Alicia. Lui rappela Logan en suivant sa copine dans leur chambre.

- Il comprendra. Lui assura t-elle avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

- Alors comme ça, vous allez faire le tour du monde? Demanda Alicia. Et vous partez quand?

- Demain soir. On va commencer par New-York! S'exclama excitée Veronica. J'ai hâte de voir Broadway. Après on part pour Londres, avec les beaux petits anglais. J'aurais peut-être la chance de voir la prince Harry!

- Oh et le prince William! Je l'adore celui-là. Tu prendras des photos, hein?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. La rassura la blondinette, sous les regards inquiets de leurs copains.

- On ne vous suffit plus? Intervint Dick, faussement vexé.

- Mais si, mais ce sont des princes! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes femmes avant de rire.

Veronica regarda autour d'elle, toute sa famille était réunie. Tous ses amis appartenaient dorénavant à la famille Mars-Fennel.

Tout le monde attendait à l'aéroport leur arrivée. Trois mois qu'ils ne les avaient pas vu, mais pendant lesquels ils avaient eu de leurs nouvelles, à travers les cartes postales. Ce fut donc avec la plus grande joie et la plus vive émotion qu'ils accueillirent Veronica et Logan. Le jeune couple était définitivement heureux.

- Ma chérie! S'exclama Keith en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu es resplendissante. Tu as pris des formes dis-moi. Trop de cuisine étrangère, mais tu es belle comme ça!

- Merci papa. Dit-elle en jetant un regard à Logan, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Vous passez tous à l'appart? Demanda t-elle.

- Bien sur! Tu nous montrera tes photos. Répondit Mac au nom de tous.

Le soir chez Veronica et Logan, tout le monde était réunit pour écouter leur récit de voyage. Veronica avait disposé toutes ses photos sur la table basse et chacun pouvait admirer ses œuvres.

- Heu, c'est censé être quoi ça? Demanda soudain Wallace en désignant une photo avec du noir à peu près partout.

- ça? Et bien notre. Avoua Veronica calmement en regardant Logan, heureuse.

- Votre bébé? S'étonna Keith en prenant la photo du fœtus.

- Oui, on l'a apprit à Tokyo, notre dernière escale. Répondit Logan.

- La plus mémorable. Ajouta la blondinette.

- Combien? Demanda alors Kris curieuse.

- Trois mois. Vers Noël. Mémorable aussi. Dit-elle en prenant la main de son fiancé.

- Et bien, mes félicitations! S'exclama Alicia en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Oui je suis réellement ravi, ma chérie. Lui dit sincèrement son père en les prenant tous les deux dans ses bras.

Lorsque tout le monde fut partit les jeunes parents se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir déménager. Dit Logan en se mettant au lit.

- Où?

- Chez moi, enfin, la maison Echolls. Dit-il en la regardant.

- OK. De toute façon, les changements ont du bon. Et puis, on va être une vraie famille maintenant que tout est normal. Répondit-elle en blottissant contre sa poitrine, sa main sur son estomac.


End file.
